


Cookies & Attention

by Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers (writingfanfic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers
Summary: For the prompt: 'could I please ask for Murr distracting his girlfriend while she's doing some work at home?'Sure can. Adorable Murret is here.





	Cookies & Attention

You hear the stairs creak, and smile as you tap away at the laptop, before taking a sip of your tea. You lean your head against the back of the chair, and a kiss lands on your cheek.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hey, honey.” Murr kisses your cheek again, and you grin as you feel his stubble scratch you. “You need to shave.” He rolls his eyes. “I’m nearly done. I’m not going in today.”

“Good.” He kisses your cheek, and you hear the door go. As you settle back in, you hear something downstairs, and raise your eyebrows, before opening your email page. You have a few to deal with…

 _Creak_.

You turn your head, and Murr is standing there, looking awkward.

“I, uh, got you some snacks.” You nod, and then when he stays stood there, you beckon him over. “It’s… uh… I don’t know. Stuff you like. It’s just stuff.” He puts the tray down next to you.

“Thanks, baby. I won’t be long.” You reach out and squeeze his arm, and then go back to your work, hearing him pause behind you for a moment before leaving again. You settle in – another half hour or so and you should get this finished. Then you just have to send it out…

You look at the plate of snacks. It appears to be cookies. You smile a little, and grab one. He knows what he’s doing… You take a bite, and as you keep working, a click on the other side of you makes you nearly drop the snack.

“Got you some milk,” he says, meekly, and you sigh.

“James, darling, are you okay?”

“Uh, sure. I’ll… uh… be downstairs. Uh… yeah.” He leaves, very slowly, and your brow furrows. What on earth is going on? You dunk your cookie into the milk, nibbling it, and then look behind you, before sighing again. Closing your laptop, you put your cookies and milk back on the tray, and then head downstairs, to where he’s sitting, looking rather small and alone, on the couch.

“Oh. Uh… that really wasn’t long,” he says, and you sit next to him.

“Somebody wanted attention,” you smile, and his eyes crinkle as his mouth flickers up at the corners. You lean over, and kiss him. “I’ll finish it later.” He nuzzles his head under your chin, and you stroke his cheek gently. “Come on. Let’s get something proper to eat. After we finish the cookies.”


End file.
